Recently, home networking connecting various home appliances and electronic devices in home as a network is developed and used and Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) technology is suggested as part of such home networking.
The UPnP network technology adapts standard networking technology such as IP and HTTP on the basis of a distributed and open network structure, so that it provides operations independent from an operating system, a platform, and a transmission medium of a device connected to a network.
The UPnP technology automatically discovers a device existing in a network on the basis of an internet standard technology such as TCP/IP, HTTP, and XML and models corresponding device's services with an action and a state variable, so that it allows a control point (CP) or another device to use such services.
A home network device specified in the UPnP technology is classified into a control device including a CP and a control target device providing service. For example, in controlling an MS device providing media service, a device including a media CP may be classified into a control device, and a media server device may be classified into a control target device.
Also, a CP may be one application. Accordingly, it is possible for several other CPs to be simultaneously mounted in a specific UPnP control device providing different services and also it is possible for CPs to be separately mounted in several devices on a network, respectively. Moreover, a control device including a control pint and a control target device may be the same.
While at least one MS containing a plurality of video and audio contents is established in such an UPnP home network, if a user accesses a MS through a CP and makes a playback request on desired AV content, content data is provided from the MS to a media renderer in a stream data format so a playback operation is performed.
However, only a control function for providing specific service in a specific target device according to a user's arbitrary input in such an UPnP home network is possible, but it is difficult to diversely utilize a function of each device on a home network at a desired point.
Especially, in the case of alarm service performing service when a specific event occurs at a specific time, it is difficult to set that a plurality of devices connected to a home network are linked to perform service when an event occurs at a specific time.